An Unknown Power
by LittleDraco
Summary: Something or someone Powerful is lurking around the manor. only known as a voice. can the sister really trust this power or destroy it before it can do any harm Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Another quiet day, more like boring day. Piper sat in the sunroom thinking to herself _boys are at school, restaurant is closed for the day , Leo's at magic school, sisters are busy , might as well enjoy this day to myself._

It was a rare now to have time to yourself with the entire underworld after you and your family.

Sitting there thinking Piper felt a magical disturbance. Something somewhere has happened and she known this wasn't good. Getting up off her seat Piper was on high alert for ay sight of sudden movement.

Looking around at every object in the room for any slight signs of movement as Piper grabbed her phone she messages everyone. Leo was the first to respond.

 _I was with an elder when it happened, he has gone to alert the others on what it is, and all we know this is something strong and powerful._

Reading the message Piper was so alert that she didn't even hear Paige orb in behind her. "Piper…." It was all Paige could say. Piper jumped at the sudden noise and with the split second Piper quickly grabbed the glass next to her and spun around and hit Paige in the head knocking her out cold.

The moment it happened was too late Piper realised what she had done and snapped out of her alertness "PAIGE" checking over her head and finding she will be fine Piper walked over and grabbed the green pillow and placed it under her sisters head. Leaving Paige on the floor with a glass of water and Advil Piper headed upstairs to the attic.

The attic was quiet and dull, well no more than its usual way. Walking over to the book Piper noticed something, on the wooden flooring there was mud and it was in the shape of a footprint, someone was here, not letting the intruder know that they have been noticed from the dirty evidence, Piper walked around the attic and paid attention to the flooring to see where the intruder may have gone.

After a few minutes Piper gave up and grabbed the family book and headed for the door. Just as she walked out she heard a noise, it sounded like a small sneeze. Turning her head she called out "I know there's someone in here, your invisible, show yourself demon." Piper waited for a reply of some sort. Not hearing anything she walked over to where the sound had come from unknowly where she stopped, there stood the intruder. Piper raised her hand ready to strike the air hoping to hit someone or something.

"PIPER" she heard her sister scream out from downstairs. Snapping out of her faze she didn't know she was in she turned on her heals and walked out the door.

Downstairs Piper met with a furious Paige "what the hell was that for" Paige called out to her sister.

"Sorry Paige, im on high alert."

"Yea I know I got your message. That's why im hear" the sisters looked at each other with worrying look 'I heard something in the attic, I think someone is in there and invisible. Want to come up with me this time." Piper asked Paige didn't even need to answer she walked past her sister and headed up the stairs.

The attic was the same as Piper previously left it. Paige entered first and looked around; more like scanned the room for any signs or noises.

"I don't hear anything"

"it could be here still or not"

"wait your referring a demon as an IT"

"well im not sure it could be male or female, human-like or monster I don't know " Piper replied to her sister still scanning the room

"if it isalright with you I would like to stay hidden from view" a mysterious voice coming from the couch in the centre of the room both sister looked towards the voice and stared the voice down.

"Who are you?' Piper asked getting quite nervous.

"I assure the two of you that I am of no threat, I wish to keep hidden for safety reasons I will not speak of, do not worry, not from the two of you I am hiding from its to make sure other demons know im hear. I will promise you this, I mean you no harm, I rather protect this family, than destroy it" the voice replied back.

Piper was not convinced she needs more proof. "What are you." Piper asked. There was a small pause before there was an answer. "I know you to not trust a stranger, but I know you in my life, we are closer than you think"

 **What do you think is this worth it, do you want to know who the mysteries figure is**

 **Disclamer: don't own charmed and never will**


	2. Chapter 2

"and how do i know, when we leave the attic that you are not after the book?" it was a far question and Paige had her right to ask that. There was no response. Piper turned to find the book lifted from the stand with a reply "well the fact i can not only touch but hold the book in my hands should be enough for now to know what i said was true, i am no threat to anyone." Paige did not like this one bit "Put the book down." she said giving a stern look eyeing the book watching every inch as it was lowered back down. the voice spoke once more again in a another position in the attic "i just ask one thing from the two of you, please do not tell anyone about my presence here the less who know the safer everyone will be, do not mention me to Leo, Phoebe or another friends and family. Please just pretend im not here. it's all i ask" Paige and Piper looked at each other and agreed.

Getting downstairs the two sisters were met with sudden orbs forming into Leo. "As soon as you messaged me i asked. they don't know anything." Leo quickly explained then noticed the slight discomfort in Paige "oh my god whatever it is its been, its attacked you already are you ok" Leo all of a sudden freaked out over Paige.

"im fine calm down." Paige replied looking at Leo. Leo was not convinced behind Paige the figure came down the stairs and calmly placed a hand on Paige's shoulder letting her know he was there. the three, well four of them walked down to the kitchen. it was this time Piper felt a hand on her back. "get your hand off me." Piper said with a stern voice, then realised what she had just done. Leo and Paige noticed this. Paige looked at her sister in shock while Leo looked concerned "its here isn't it" Leo asked. They were busted.

"busted"

"might as well explain everything that I just told you" the mysterious figure replied. He leaned in and replied into Pipers ear. " look I'm gonna go back and be on the lookout" Piper heard him but didn't respond. Piper and paige explain to Leo of the current situation.

 **Three days later**

Three days have passed no sign of the visitor, seems like everything had gone back to normal. "do you think he is still around?" Piper asked paige and she walked into the kitchen. " I don't really know but at the same time everything seems to have gone back to normal I'm still wary and don't like being alone, even if it's just with the boys" Piper had continued. " I don't know either I just hope it doesn't cause trouble." Paige Replied still very exhausted.

"Really you're still referring to him an it, anyway would you mind watching the boys I have a headache and want to go back to bed?" Piper asked. " no problem you can go I got i" Paige replies as she poured her self her first coffee for the now headed back upstairs

Heading back into a room piper had not expected to see somebody sitting on the windowsill. Her best guest this man was that mysterious voice. At least now she has a face to the voice. He was sleeping peacefully he looks exhausted so Piper decided to let him sleep. Try not to make any noise Piper grab spare blanket walked over and gently placed it on this man. As she got closer she noticed the man must have been in his early 20s. Piper had just let him be so she sat on her bed and fell onto her back, as she drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxxxx

 **Hey I'm back again and gonna start writing again. And now with my new iPad I have discovered voice to text and can write a lot quicker now**

 **Let me know any ideas you would like to see happen, I'm always open to ideas.**


End file.
